Destino Colorido em Laranja
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Qual será a cor do destino?


DRRR! e seus personagens não me pertencem e blábláblá.

Boa leitura!

**Destino Colorido em Laranja**

- Boa tarde, Kida-kun.

O garoto distraído com os cartazes presos no poste de luz assustou-se com a voz do informante atrás de si, virando-se e dando de cara com os olhos castanho-avermelhados. Deu dois passos para trás, quase se encostando à superfície que outrora era foco de sua atenção, fazendo um leve cumprimento com a cabeça enquanto o respondia:

- Boa tarde, Izaya-san.

Antes que o mais novo pudesse falar algo mais, o moreno emendou:

- Então, o que está fazendo? – Seguiu os olhos para as folhas, sorrindo de canto com o jeito de praxe, com alguma ironia. – Procurando emprego?

- Sim – suspirou, aproveitando a "desculpa" para voltar-se ligeiramente para trás, fugindo do olhar do maior. – Mas não encontro quem me empregue. Todos os horários já estão completos.

- Oh, entendi. Minha secretária está de férias! O que acha?

Kida ficou pensativo, pois apesar do sorriso que julgava maldoso, estava precisando de dinheiro e sabia que seus pais não mandariam mais naquele mês. Seria por pouco tempo, certo? Como receberia por aquilo, acabou por aceitar, só não esperava que tivesse de fazer um pouco de tudo, ficando a se perguntar se aquele era mesmo o trabalho de uma secretária. Todavia, não abriu a boca para reclamar, mesmo que a noite já estivesse caindo lá fora. Terminado de fazer o café, despejou o conteúdo em uma caneca, levando até Izaya – mesmo que ele não tivesse pedido, sabia que isso aconteceria alguma hora.

- Fiz um pouco de café, Izaya-san.

- Oras, obrigado, Kida-kun – Ergueu os olhos para fitar o estudante passando em frente a sua mesa. – Você é tão eficiente. Acho que vou te contratar no lugar da Namie – pensou um pouco e riu. – Não. Capaz de ela dançar de felicidade! Não a daria esse gostinho. Apesar de que seria uma visão engraçada, re.

Masaomi ficou em silêncio, deixando que o moreno falasse o quanto quisesse, pensando que ele realmente era bizarro. Segurando um suspirou, aproximou-se e deixou a bebida ao lado do maior, próximo à tela de um dos computadores. Movido pela curiosidade, levantou os olhos para a mesma e ficou a tentar ver o que estava escrito sob o olhar desconfiado do mais velho.

- O que foi? Interessado no meu trabalho, Kida-kun? – Girou parcialmente a cadeira para ficar de pé atrás do menor, não precisando se inclinar muito para sussurrar no ouvido dele, já que a diferença de alturas não era tão grande. – Se quiser, posso te ensinar.

O loiro arrepiou-se e, achando sinistra aquela voz tão perto, virou-se abruptadamente, mas acabando por ficar acuado, preso entre a mesa e o corpo do maior.

- Não diga besteiras, Izaya-san...

- Besteira por quê?

"Porque não quero ficar igual a você", pensou, mas não transformou em palavra, contentou-se em baixar a cabeça e manter-se em silêncio. Izaya aproximou-se mais, como se querendo ouvir a resposta, volvendo a cabeça a tentar fitar-lhe os olhos.

- E então, Kida-kun?

- Pare com isso, Izaya-san. Deixe-me passar.

- Por quê? – Sorriu provocante, espalmando as mãos na mesa atrás do rapaz, ficando mais próximo. – Poderia apenas admitir que me odeia. Por que não o faz? – Aproximou os lábios da orelha dele, abaixando o tom. – Ou será que não odeia tanto assim?

- Izaya-san... Pare de brincar e apenas... Me solte.

Riu baixo, levando as mãos até a cintura do loiro, segurando-o e mordendo provocativamente o lóbulo da orelha. De modo inevitável, Kida estremeceu, apoiando precariamente as mãos nos ombros do outro. Tentou afastá-lo, mas sentia como se os beijos dispostos sobre seu pescoço sugasse-lhe as forças, fechando os olhos e sucumbindo ao desejo do informante, pois este lhe arrancava seguidos suspiros.

Talvez não o odiasse tanto assim.

Medo sabia não ser, mas pensar que podia gostar – ainda que de maneira ínfima – de Orihara Izaya era assustador. No mínimo estranho. Inconcebível há um tempo. Agora que estava o abraçando, culparia os hormônios trabalhando – queria não pensar. Masaomi sentou-se no tampo da mesa com a ajuda do mais velho, mas desviou os olhos para a grande janela atrás dele, aonde o véu negro se estendia, as luzes da cidade confundindo-se com as estrelas através da sua visão embaçada.

Não percebeu que chorava. Muito menos o porquê.

Izaya sentiu as lágrimas molhando-lhe o ombro, erguendo a face e endireitando o corpo, os lábios sendo adornados por um sorriso cheio de falsa gentileza na visão do colegial. Ele tocou as laterais da face dele, erguendo-a de modo que os olhos se fixassem uns nos outros. Amarelo e vermelho se encarando.

- Não precisa ter medo, Masaomi-kun. Não vou te fazer mal.

O ouvinte fechou os olhos e encolheu o corpo, ao passo que o maior secou-lhe as lágrimas com os polegares, inclinando-se mais uma vez. Dessa vez moveu a face do outro de modo que lhe roubasse os lábios. Não foi suave, simples, delicado ou romântico: logo o informante invadiu a cavidade desconhecida com a língua, atrevendo-se a explorá-la. Sem saber o que fazer automaticamente o loiro passou a retribuir o beijo, despertando aos poucos daquela ligeira letargia em que se encontrava. Arregalou os olhos, afastando-o mais uma vez de si.

- O que está fazendo?!

- Por que parece irritado, Masaomi-kun? Estamos ligados por uma linha invisível. Que cor acha que ela é...? O tradicional vermelho? Ou prefere amarelo? Quem sabe laranja...

- Não diga besteiras, Izaya-san!

O loiro retrucou ao ver aquele sorriso provocante, sentindo as bochechas quentes em um misto de raiva e vergonha. O maior apenas riu, achando graça dele manter o sufixo de tratamento mesmo com aquele tom de repreensão.

- Besteira? Então por que teima em chamar tanto meu nome...?

-... Cale essa boca, sim?

Izaya riu.

- Se assim deseja, Masaomi-kun... Com prazer.

Deixou os braços caírem, mas ao contrário do que poderia esperar o mais novo, não foi solto. Abraçando mais uma vez o estudante pela cintura, colocou-se entre as pernas dele, impedindo qualquer chance de uma fuga inesperada. Inclinou-se e o beijou, calando a ambos; só após uma briga interna - que para Kida durou muito tempo - que este finalmente se rendeu, contornando com os braços o pescoço do moreno, enlaçando os dedos nos fios escuros e os puxando de leve.

Não que entendesse ao certo o que ocorria ali. Algo se revirava em seu estômago, fazendo com que subisse – ou descesse... – um calor por todo seu corpo. O sangue era o que não corria direito, pois as pernas estavam trêmulas e a face em chamas, sem conseguir responder às carícias. As roupas ficaram apertadas, afrouxadas e os toques direto sobre sua pele pareciam queimar. Não via amarelo, vermelho, muito menos laranja – não via nada, a visão estava embaçada. Não pelas lágrimas e sim por mera luxúria.

Izaya parecia experiente.

Seus toques faziam Masaomi ter as reações mais adversas possíveis, os dedos brincavam com os mamilos, os dentes com os lábios e os corpos se roçavam de modo que as regiões íntimas se tocassem, arrancando gemidos de ambos, mas em especial do mais novo.

Era um jogo excitante. Quão longe aquele humano, Kida Masaomi, iria? O informante se perguntava isto e queria achar a resposta, apesar da expressão ingênua e sedutoramente excitada do loiro delatar que já não pensava por si. Eram os instintos mais primitivos: fugir da dor, buscar o prazer. Ele poderia até não saber que ainda estava machucado, mas Izaya sabia e era justamente por saber que era seu papel aliviar aquele sofrimento. Por isso, aquela noite amou em especial o humano Kida Masaomi. Com toda sua tristeza e alegria.

Dentro do moreno, o pensamento de contratar Kida no lugar de Namie persistia só que era um assunto para refletir depois. Daria a Masaomi o que sua expressão silenciosamente pedia, desvendando cada centímetro do corpo desnudo.

- A-acabe logo com isso!

O loiro bufou, agarrando-se ao corpo do maior enquanto escondia a face em seu ombro, o que só serviu para arrancar dos lábios alheios um sorriso repleto de malícia. Tinha intenção de prepará-lo para que não doesse tanto quando penetrasse, mas se ele fazia tanta questão ao ponto de dar uma _ordem _iria acatar ao pedido. Também não poderia negar que estava excitado, todavia, iria tomar o máximo de cuidado que seu auto-controle permitia.

Respirando fundo, Izaya ajeitou o corpo do menor contra si, pressionando as coxas alheias de modo que lhe envolvesse a cintura, firmando-o. Afrouxou a própria calça – já há muito apertada – posicionando-se na entrada. Investiu lentamente, mas só de iniciar já arrancou um grunhido de dor e Kida não deixou por menos: sem avisar, mordeu-lhe a curva do pescoço, sem moderar na força. Estava retribuindo a mesma dor que sentia, embora talvez nem se comparassem! Os olhos escuros se estreitaram, enquanto seu dono estalava os lábios, imaginando que ficaria marcado.

Resignado – e achando um tanto quanto _sexy_ aquela atitude -, deslizou as mãos pelas costas e cabelos claros de modo a tentar acalmá-lo, o que não adiantava muito, pois continuava a penetração. Involuntariamente, suspirava, arranhando a pele exposta, pensando que seria justo também assinalá-lo de algum jeito. Nem o leve cheiro metálico despertou Izaya de seus sentidos e instintos, porque ainda era um humano comum, que também sucumbia a certos desejos algumas vezes. Em algum momento, o mais novo desejou que o moreno não estivesse sentindo tanta dor – sem saber que ele estava exastiado, pois não conseguia observá-lo, nem mesmo abrir os olhos. Mesmo que abrisse, as lágrimas que escorriam sem que ele quisesse atrapalhariam qualquer tentativa de fitar a expressão do informante. Era como se algo estivesse se rasgando dentro de si e... E... Realmente não sabia o que pensar da situação e muito menos de si mesmo.

Se já estava difícil refletir sobre algo, parou de vez quando teve um ponto mais fundo atingido, finalmente gemendo de prazer. Isso não passou despercebido ao informante, logo aproveitando a deixa para aumentar a velocidade das estocadas e descer uma das mãos atrevidamente ao membro dele, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo para que depois ele não reclamasse. Definitivamente, tudo aquilo serviu para que ambos calassem a boca: Masaomi por realmente não saber o que falar e nem conseguir controlar a própria vez, ora saindo alta demais, ora rouca e baixa e pausada; enquanto Izaya era por... Bem, realmente não falaria nada do que o loiro gostaria de ouvir. Talvez coisas indecentes ou provocativas, mas só serviria para que fosse chamado de pervertido.

Mesmo com a visão embaçando e aquele ato tão carnal, os olhos castanho-avermelhados, agora mais rubros do que amarronzados, estreitaram-se, fitando com desejo os lábios alheios. Os românticos diriam que não havia nada mais íntimo do que um beijo. Izaya não poderia descartar aquela visão, pois reconhecia que nem sempre o sexo era misturado ao prazer – ou sequer ao amor. Apertou as pálpebras, estremecendo ao preencher o corpo abaixo de si, mas movimentando a mão sem egoísmo e deixando que ele também se aliviasse. Sem esperar que ao menos as respirações se compassassem, tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo ávido, mas ao mesmo tempo lento e um pouco sentimental, se algum deles se atrevesse a falar sobre.

A ideia era persistente, mas no final daquele mês Namie voltaria e Kida deixaria suas funções extras e seria apenas um colegial comum. Izaya sabia disso, mas não podia deixar de pensar que seria um mês interessante. Será que conseguiria responder de que cor é o destino?

**Fim**


End file.
